Infirmary
by deepermeaningbs16
Summary: I suck at summaries but this is a drew/leo fanfic. Don't hate on the ship, just appreciate the effort. All reviews accepted


I decided to give this one shot a go. I'm not a particular fan of drew/leo but I felt like it would make an interesting ship. Plus I think that drew isn't that cold of a person anyways. All reviews are excepted and I hope you enjoy, and Rick owns all this shit.

Beware of potentially graphic drug abuse

Leo POV

How long had I been gone? 2, 3, 4 days? I had no idea. All I knew was that I was laying in a stiff ass, cold, uncomfortable cot bed somewhere in the infirmary. I just regained conscious and my memory was quite murky of what exactly had taken me here, with a splitting migraine quickly forming in my temple. In an attempt to ease my mind, I focused on the steady beeping of the IV thingy (if that's what it's called).

Beep, beep, beep, beep

Shit, this was boring. If I hadn't died already, it certainly felt like I was in Tartarus at the moment. I was immobile, as I had needles plugged up all over me and I was in far too much pain to bother moving. Gradually, I propped up on my elbows, and sat up in the bed to look around, searching for any clues as to why I was here. I didn't recall fighting any monsters or being wounded in the war game with the romans.

Suddenly, almost randomly, a rush of clarity hit me.

(I rushed into my cabin bathroom, irate with the information I had just been made aware of. A lie. It was all a lie. The relationship that I thought I had and had been the exciting, anxious, driving highlight of my life for the past 6 months was all bullshit. Then again, was it really that surprising? Why else would Drew fucking Tanaka, proclaimed shallow bitch of the Aphrodite Cabin (asserted by none other than his best friend). He thought this over as his anger with himself took over and he punched the mirror, smashing his reflection and shattering the glass to thousands of bits with surprising strength, just like his heart had been smashed. He stared at his hand, bleeding everywhere as the glass cut through his hand, but hw wasn't in the mood to heal himself with Nectar quite yet. A fool like him didn't deserve to be reconciled from this pain.)

The emotions he got from that flashback hit him hard, as tears tugged at his face. He stared at his hand, bandaged and evidently healed. He started to remember everything. Piece by piece, bit by bit, stab by stab. He fell back in his thoughts as he saw a familiar figure peek into his corner

(He needed an escape, he had to get himself together. He tried tinkering with tools but his damaged hand hindered his abilities and quickly grew frustrated. 'Nobody wants me, nobody, nobody...' I whispered to myself, violently sobbing on my bed. 'I'm just a tool for others, all I ever was, am, and will be'. No longer thinking straight, I jumped of my bed and through over my nightstand, screaming in anger. Nobody was in my cabin but me anyway, not with the whole camp busy singing around the bonfire today. I kicked my lamp against the wall, shattering the bulb and the room suddenly noticeably dimmer than before. Why did Drew do this to me though? I had hardly ever spoken with her beforehand, and she had seemingly resigned to let Piper be cabin leader. He should've known better though, what an idiot. I thought this I quickly got out my hidden bottle of cough syrup and Xanax (Shoutout to Percy). I drank a big swig from the bottle, with the drink slowly kicking in. Then I popped a couple bars of the xanax, before drinking more syrup. I just needed to escape, and fade away. I thought this as I repeated the sequence once more...or was it twice, I don't remember. I suddenly felt very drowsy and my eyelids grew very heavy, as everything grew blurry. Soon the pain would be gone, gone, gone...)

Oh gods, he was sobbing again. But how could he not? He almost killed himself and his heart still ached with pain. it was at that point that he realized that someone was staring at him from the foot of the bed. Drew. Drew, of all people. At this enlightenment, I subsided my crying and glared her down. She followed suit, though much more feeled with concern and worry than any other time he remembered seeing on her face.

'What do you want?', I stated sharply

She seemed surprised by this, stuttering out her words, suddenly lacking in self-confidence 'I...I...'

'Wanted to point out that I'm not even able to die properly' I sneered, a rye smirk growing on my face as I stared out the window. It was dawn, I noticed. What was she doing here so early?

She quickly strided to my bedside and smacked me. HARD. 'You think this is a joke? You almost killed yourself.' She scowled at me, with hurt in her eyes. Strange.

I rubbed my face, looking at my bandaged hand 'I'm just finishing your job for you right? Wasn't that the plan?' I sneered out. 'T-to get the clueless repair boy to fall head over heels for you, then break his heart and get back at Piper through me?' I continued, tears slowing falling down again. The reality (and consequences) of her actions hitting her, drew hitched her breath, as she fell into the chair beside me blurry eyed.  
She gasped, 'I'm, I'm so sorry'

I just looked at her 'why? You knew all I had been through with the war, calypso, and so forth. I had it bad enough'

'I don't know! I was stupid, arrogant, s-shallow, and I felt weak...I wanted to feel in control again, get back at piper for everything she had taken from me' she blurted out, a tear falling on her cheek 'I'm sorry leo, I didn't mean for any of this to happen' she said, trying to take my hand. I pulled away. 'Don't' I stated firmly, I wasn't going to fall in the trap again.

Drew seemed taken aback by this, and she withdrew her hand to her chest, fingering the necklace I had made for her...wait, why was she still wearing it?

'Your necklace...' I stared at it, in disbelief. Must have been a trick on my eyes.

'Yes leo, it's the one you made for me' she assured, looking down at it fondly with a small smile tugging at her now tear ridden face. 'At first...it was just to get back at piper. Our relationship, that is. I was so mad with her. I knew that you dating me would piss her off, and I thought that I'd just br-break your heart and leave a wound on her that could never be healed. But then we started dating, and and you were just so perfect. Your humor, manners, your scent' she stated, smiling sadly 'you were the first boy that I had genuine feelings for, and that actually seemed to care about more than just a trophy girlfriend or sex object-though you were surprisingly good at the latter' a smile tugged at my face at the relatively explicit comment that felt outta place in her monologue.

'Your so sweet and kind, leo...' she looked on at me in pain 'you deserve so much better than me; a cold, callous, cunt. I'm never meant for this to happen-im so so sorry' she mumbled, tears now flowing Down her face as she began to sob, head in hands on the side of my bed. Did she really mean it? I slowly lifted her face with my good hand, smiling at her when she looked up, before embracing her in a hesitant hug.

She hugged me back with a force that almost cracked my ribs 'whoa, your suffocating me' I claimed. Drew loosened her grip accordingly, before stating 'I meant everything I said, leo. I know you must hate me, b-but' I interrupted her

'Nonsense, you know i can't help but fall for a girl way out of my league, especially one has gorgeous as you'

She suddenly looked at me, eye to eye, and stated 'your an idiot if you think I'm out of your league. Your honestly swinging way below your level with me' she stated, her smile showing off her dimples and beautiful, now red eyes.

'Then I guess we'll agree to disagree' I stated promptly before kissing her cheek hesitantly. She quickly responded, kissing me in the lips and deepening it, full of passion, emotion, and sorrow. I promptly returned the kiss, with one hand placed on her neck and the other moving to her back.

She hastily got on the bed and straddled me with those oh-so-perfect legs of hers (as I learned, she was an avid soccer player), as she readjusted herself and slipped her tongue in my mouth. I followed her lead, as my hands both moved down to her muscular yet lean hips, with her hands placed promptly on my firm shoulders.

Right before anything else could happen though, her loosening her hair to fall down her face, the pain of her on my body kicked in and cringed in pain. 'OW OW OW, too soon drew'. She quickly jumped off me 'oh my gods, did I hurt you badly, i-' I quickly reassured her, grabbing her hand, 'I'm fine, just tired. And you look tired too' I stated, suddenly noticing bags under her eyes.

'Yeah, I haven't been sleeping much lately' she said, settling down on her chair again. 'I spent the last 3 nights sneaking in here afterhours, so I could spend time with you' she said this sullenly, rubbing her fingers on my hand. 'Piper wouldn't dare let me into this room if she could do anything about it, plus, our relationship is technically a secret' she said in a very weird tone.

I responded with 'yeah, how did you expect to get on piper's nerves if no one knew we were dating? Wouldn't it be wiser to make out in the open...or were too embarrassed to be seen with me?' I stated gloomily. She motioned to hit me again, saying 'not this bullshit again, you know it's not like that. And like I said, I was dumb' she quickly softened her tone.

Suddenly feeling very drowsy and much more happier than before, I retorted 'well Mulan, I really need to be getting some rest, I suspect I have a long day ahead of me'. Drew shot back, smile beaming on her face, giggling from the slightly racist nickname 'you sure do, elf, and don't forget to tell Santa I said hi when you return to the workshop' she stated, walking towards the door. I laughed fully 'will do, babe.'

She smiled back at me and walked out the door before turning at the frame and smirking at me 'and leo...we still have some unfinished business to attend to when you get better' she said with a smirk, winking at me and licking her lips before walking out the infirmary, such that I definitely knew what she was referring to.

My life may not be so shitty after all.


End file.
